Any discussion of the related art throughout this specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Carbonic nanolayers offer a plurality of uses within commercial electronics. For example, nanotube based switching devices can be used as nonvolatile memory devices, combined to form logic devices, and used to form analog circuit elements such as, but not limited to, nanotube based field effect transistors and programmable power supplies. In particular, two terminal nanotube based switching devices are becoming increasingly desirable within electronic systems—such as, but not limited to, memory arrays, microprocessors, and FPGAs—and arrays of such devices are continually increasing in complexity and density, creating a need for smaller and smaller individual devices.
As the demand for smaller scale carbonic nanolayer based devices grows there is an increasing need for improved manufacturability of such devices. In particular, there is an increasing need to develop processes that limit or otherwise prevent the encroachment or penetration of material layers deposited or otherwise formed above or alongside relatively thin or narrow carbonic nanolayers.